From the Pacific, With Love
by Queen Kasumi
Summary: New Zealand and Samoa attend the World Meeting on behalf of the Pacific; a love letter or a few end up in the wrong hands, Samoa tries to find a girlfriend for 'Kiwi' (New Zealand) and somehow everything goes rather downhill from there… various pairings, no yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **The countries that already exist aren't mine ;) I'll take the plot, and many of the Pacific Island nations mentioned in this first chapter (aside from Tonga).

**I**

**Pacific Islands Forum**

**...**

**Somewhere in Fiji**

Her thick dark hair flailed behind her as she thundered along the gravel road. The hot air flattened her bright blue dress against her curves, her sandals slapping against the ground as people on foot and in transport passed her in colourful blurs.

_Of all days to be late, Vasa, of __**all**__ the days to be late!_

Her damp brow furrowed, the brown skinned female slowing her pace and coming to a standstill. Her white sandals sank into the warm sand that caused her to squint in the bright light, her eyes moving to the brilliant emerald ocean sprawled before her, lapping against the ivory shore. Her hazel eyes shifted to the large brown thatched hut that rested on poles suspending it above the water, noting the closed door. She stifled a sigh before turning on her heel, shaking her head.

_Fiji isn't here either? Oh please don't let me be the last one to arrive to the meeting._

The thought drove her into a mad dash as she headed for the main meeting house on the Fijian island of Viti Levu. Pausing on the roadside, she looked from one side of the route to the other, the image of New Zealand's face coming to mind. A smile graced her lips.

_On the bright side, Aussie won't be chairing, it'll be Kiwi, so he'll at least be a bit more forgiving._

Nodding firmly at the encouraging thought, Samoa continued her run.

**X**

"And so this brings us to the concluding matter…"

New Zealand's voice trailed off, his emerald eyes resting on the final item on the agenda before lifting to regard the predominantly female room. Cook Islands was evidently bored, napping at the table while her neighbour Tahiti was avidly writing what New Zealand assumed to be minutes. American Samoa mimicked Tahiti's action, scribbling furiously in her notebook. Fiji was busy combing her frizzy hair, staring at her handheld mirror before New Zealand caught her gaze. Flashing a grin, the dark skinned female pocketed the mirror, feigning interest in the meeting. The male suppressed a sigh as he moved his gaze to Tonga who was enjoying a meal with Palau, Niue and Micronesia, the only other males aside from himself. The rest of the females were either sleeping, writing or giggling amongst themselves.

_I knew I should've refused Australia when he asked me to chair this meeting! At least it's almost over, but I'm still surprised Samoa hasn't appeared._

New Zealand cleared his throat. The Pacific nations continued with their activities.

"Excuse me, everyone…"

His soft voice was drowned out by Vanuatu's burst of laughter.

"The last item on the agenda is the upcoming World Meeting!"

New Zealand's voice was shrill, cutting through the lively chatter and activity and bringing focus to the Pacific island members.

"Zealand, brother, take it easy," Tonga murmured, lowering his fork as he abandoned his banana leaf plate momentarily.

"Désolée, Zee," Tahiti chorused, her lips pursed in an attractive pout as she and American Samoa returned their attention to the male.

"Yeah, sorry Sila, for not paying attention," American Samoa added, her brown eyes flitting from New Zealand to the entrance.

"Hey, where's your sister anyways Lagi?" Cook Islands asked, her light blue gaze meeting American Samoa's who reddened.

"Yeah, sorry about her too… I'm not sure where Vasa is," she replied with an exasperated shake of her head.

"Island time, I suppose," Tonga teased, at which American Samoa glared.

"Oh _please_ Tonga, you were still late to today's meeting," she retorted hotly, her black curls quivering as she pointed at the male who rolled his eyes in response.

"At least I was only an hour late…"

"You were _all _late," New Zealand interjected, causing a hush to fall across the room. Cook Islands nodded knowingly as Fiji agreed.

"Zee has a point," Fiji murmured, directing her eyes to the last agenda item.

"There's a World Meeting?" she queried, at which all the Pacific nations began looking from one to the other, the entire time ignoring New Zealand's eyes.

New Zealand sighed through his nose as he inclined his head.

"Yes, there is a World Meeting, and Australia and I think it is about time that you attend the meeting with us-"

"Sorry I can't, busy," Fiji suddenly interrupted, followed by excuses from every other nation present.

"Yeah, I have to go fishing."

"I have a meeting with the village chiefs."

"I'm getting married."

Everyone paused, glancing at Palau who reddened.

"Sorry, did I say _I_ was getting married? My brother is…"

New Zealand began massaging his temples. Very rarely was he ever temperamental, and although he loved his Island neighbours, there were times when they frustrated him greatly. And that very moment was such a time.

"I think it's an excellent opportunity for you to meet all the other nations and build relationships with them-"

"No thanks, I swear if I see that cheating France again, I will punch his lights out!" Tahiti gritted, her tanned fists clenched as she hit the table.

"But you see him all the-" Cook Islands began before recognising the warning glare Tahiti was sending her way.

"How about if _one _of us goes in place of us all, considering we're all busy," American Samoa suggested. Her neighbours nodded avidly at the idea before New Zealand nodded his head hesitantly.

"You could come on their behalf? America will be there," New Zealand replied hopefully, at which American Samoa snorted.

"No _way_, I'm avoiding that prick for the time being," she replied mysteriously.

"That's strange, I thought you loved-"

"Not now, Cookie," American Samoa hissed, silencing the chatty Cook Islands.

New Zealand rolled his eyes, lifting his arms in the air in disbelief.

"_Someone_ needs to come on your behalf," New Zealand murmured, looking specifically towards Tonga who shook his head.

"Sorry dox, no can do this time. I wish I could come, but I've got meetings coming out of my ears with the land reforms back home," Tonga murmured truthfully.

"What about Samoa?" Fiji suggested, remembering her brown-skinned friend who was still yet to appear.

The entire room erupted in agreement, being led by her twin sister America Samoa who was nodding avidly at the thought.

"Yes, Samoa can go for all of us," Tahiti agreed, readjusting the flower wreath that decorated her blonde head.

"Sorry I'm late everybody, I brought pork buns!"

A breathless female that looked exactly like American Samoa swept into the meeting room, her hazel gaze bright as she came to a halt alongside her sister who spared her a seat.

"_La_, you were meant to wake me up when you came," she muttered with a fake smile, her twin sister rolling her golden eyes in response.

"So pretty," Palau drooled from the other side of the room, resulting in a glare from American Samoa.

"Shut it Palau," she hissed, the brown male's face falling as he slid lower in his seat.

"_Just _in time, Samoa, take a seat," New Zealand interrupted, resulting in an apologetic grimace from the late female.

New Zealand shook his head as he glanced over the female. She wore a simple blue dress decorated with white hibiscus flowers that accentuated her torso but flared at her waist to rest modestly beneath her knees. The attractive female lowered her bag of pork buns, the smell infiltrating the room.

"Did you get lost, Sam?" Tonga chuckled, resulting in a pork bun flying across the room and landing squarely in his face.

New Zealand shot a warning glare at Samoa who shrugged her shoulders, beaming cheekily at him.

"He looked hungry?" she excused, eliciting a giggle from her sister.

New Zealand shook his head.

"Samoa, guess what? You're going to the World Meeting!" Fiji greeted from her other side. Samoa's eyes widened as she glanced at her sister who merely nodded back.

"It's true sis, you're off on our behalf," American Samoa winked, gaining a protest from her older sister who glanced around the semicircle of tables.

"But what about Tonga?" she argued, Tonga shaking his head as he wolfed down the last of the attacking pork bun.

"Palau? Niue? Tahiti?" she continued, a sense of dread filling her stomach as her friends and allies shook their heads at her, shooting her apologetic smiles and looks.

"I'm afraid everyone else is unavailable, for one reason or another Samoa, so it looks like you will be attending with Australia and I," New Zealand spoke, Samoa's face assuming a horrified expression.

Cook Island's frowned somewhat, the black haired female scratching her head.

"I _can _go if you want…" she began uncertainly.

"No way," Tahiti blurted.

"Absolutely not," Fiji agreed.

"Are you kidding me?" American Samoa added.

"Yeah, no, Cookie," Vanuatu agreed.

Cook Islands nodded her head, New Zealand seemingly surprised at how well she was taking the rejection.

"Fair enough; I would stir too much trouble with my mouth I suppose," she murmured, all the females audibly agreeing.

"So it's decided then. Vasa, you're coming to represent the South Pacific with Australia and I at the next World Meeting," New Zealand concluded, all those gathered in the room agreeing aloud.

"If there is no other business to discuss, this meeting is closed at 2.45pm, please make note of that in the minutes Tahiti," New Zealand finished, at which Tahiti blinked, her brown eyes confused.

"Sorry, what minutes?" she called as the Pacific nations dispersed, New Zealand releasing an almighty sigh in response.

Samoa stayed seated, her sister moving to her feet.

"I can't go; I don't _want_ to go…" she began. It was not so much the travel, or going on behalf of the Pacific that she dreaded. It was seeing the old faces that she had not seen for almost a lifetime.

"Come on, Vasa, let's get out of here," American Samoa urged, tugging at her older sister's arm.

Samoa suppressed a sigh as she went to her feet.

_I suppose this is what happens when I'm late._

**X**

New Zealand closed his suitcase with a click, laying the object on his bed as he went to take one last look out his window. Fiji had been kind enough to offer him accommodation at one of her many resorts. Although the hut itself was traditional, it had been furnished with many European luxuries that Fiji had picked up on her various journeys visiting England and vice versa. The resort itself was a range of huts suspended above the Pacific Ocean. The sea was a deep sapphire in the light, New Zealand inhaling and savouring the taste of the salt air in the humidity. He loved visiting the Pacific nations, but the heat and humidity was more an annoyance than anything else, particularly when he insisted on wearing his uniform.

A knock on the thatch door drew him out of his reverie, the male turning to greet the golden eyed visitor who smiled at him.

"Afternoon Kiwi, is this a bad time?" Samoa greeted, offering a small wave.

New Zealand's lips quirked at the nickname Samoa had given him, shaking his head in response.

"No, I've got at least half an hour before I have to go to the airport," he replied, gesturing for her to enter the room. Taking his lead, Samoa ventured into the room, closing the door behind her. New Zealand watched her as she moved to his bed, taking a seat alongside his suitcase. She absently flicked her waist length hair over her shoulders before settling properly and turning her attention to New Zealand who waited patiently.

"First of all, sorry for being late earlier today…" she began hesitantly, to which New Zealand smirked.

"Slept in?" he offered, Samoa grinning apologetically in response.

"Something like that, which reminds me, you forgot your pork bun," she replied, producing a knotted plastic bag and placing it on his suitcase.

New Zealand nodded a thanks as he took a seat near the window to face her. If he looked out for Samoa's general well being as a nation, she looked out for his general wellbeing as a person.

"I don't suppose you've dropped in for a visit to try and excuse yourself from the World Meeting?" New Zealand asked directly, resulting in a hopeful smile from his female companion.

"The answer is no, Samoa. It is vitally important that someone goes on your behalf. I know you would all prefer Australia and I to speak on your behalf, but I personally think it is time that you, or at least _some _of you come along and speak for yourselves. Your voices are just as valid as everyone else's."

Samoa frowned, reflecting on New Zealand's comment.

"It's not that, Kiwi, I think you and Aussie are right in that respect; it's just…"

The image of a tall muscular male with eyes the colour of the sky and sandy hair that reminded her of the sea shore drifted to the forefront of her mind.

New Zealand's brow creased momentarily in the silence as Samoa closed her eyes briefly.

"Will Germany be there?"

New Zealand's face lightened with realisation as he glanced at the female who met his eyes reluctantly.

"He will be, Sammy," New Zealand replied, reverting to the name he had given her all those years earlier when he had been assigned to look after her from World War I onwards.

Samoa bit her lip, unsure of what to make of the nervousness that pooled at her centre. If Germany was there, she was sure England and America would be also. She inhaled deeply as memories flooded her mind from days long since passed that brought those men to her shores. When they finally departed, she hoped she would not have to see them again.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sam, I assure you. Everything that's happened in the past belongs there. Besides, I'll be there with you, as will Australia," he replied, to which Samoa responded with a small smile.

"It _has _been a long time since all that mess," she answered hopefully, her face brightening once more with a smile.

"Oh Kiwi you know just the thing to say to cheer me up!" Samoa grinned, jumping to her feet and rushing to give New Zealand a kiss on the cheek.

Despite having been privy to many cheek kisses from his good friend, Samoa still managed to get a hint of a blush on his cheeks when she was being affectionate. When Samoa was in a good mood, he learned to brace himself for either a kiss, a hug or both, as well as the offer of a meal ("You're too skinny Kiwi, that's why you haven't got yourself a girl yet," she often teased).

"Tell me, when is the World Meeting anyway?" she asked.

New Zealand stood, glancing at his watch.

"Next week," he replied.

"Next week!?" Samoa exclaimed wide-eyed.

New Zealand nodded with a playful grin.

"Next week, Sammy, so I suggest you better get your things…"

Before New Zealand could finish, Samoa was already out the door, her long black hair the last he saw of her as the hut door slammed behind her.

Some things never change, he thought wistfully to himself as he turned back to his vista of the ocean. He had forgotten about Germany's involvement with Samoa much earlier in the century. So much had happened since then, with Samoa being transferred to himself under trusteeship and with her finally gaining independence.

Most World Meetings were interesting in their own right, but New Zealand suspected that this meeting in particular would be the most interesting he would experience yet.

**X**

**Vocab/phrases used/other notes:**

**Island time**: we islanders tend to be late to most things (whether deliberately or not :P) so it's an inside joke that when we say be somewhere at 11am for example, we see that as arriving anywhere from 12pm onwards (and we consider 12pm as being 'on time' when in reality it's an hour late :P)

**Sila:** American Samoa nicknamed New Zealand this. This is short for Niu Sila, which is Samoan for NZ (which is pretty much a transliteration :P)

**Tahiti: **still under French administration (called an 'Overseas Country' belonging to France)

**American Samoa/Lagi: **still under American administration ; Lagi means sky/heaven in Samoan (pronounced lah - g ('g' in get) - ee ('e' in we).

**Samoa/Vasa: **has a colourful history; in its second civil war, the UK, Germany and America fought over who would have control, leading to the partition of the islands into German and American Samoa respectively with the UK vacating all claims to Samoa.  
After WWI, Samoa then came under New Zealand's trusteeship before gaining independence in 1962.  
(I've got heaps to work with here, yay :D) ; Vasa means ocean in Samoan (pronounced vah - sah).

**Author's Notes**

**1. **Please review; if you have any thoughts or suggestions, please feel free to make them known! :)

**2. **This is meant to be a fun story; I don't know of any pairings yet, we'll see how this unfolds :P

**3. **This shouldn't be any more than 10 chapters (at the most, I doubt it would make it past 7 but we'll see :D)

**4. **Remember, if you utterly hate it, state the reasons for doing so! I'm still an author in progress, and this is most definitely _not _my daytime job lol so I appreciate any feedback that could help improve this story.

**5. **Not sure of an update timeline for this... depends on the readers :)

**6. **The summary will be in full swing within the next couple of chapters.

Faafetai tele lava,  
_Thank you very much,_

- QK


End file.
